Hunted
by stilldollthorns
Summary: Two years and wars ended on Galaluna so Lance, Ilana, and Octus returned home. But the traitor Modula is on the loose, Lance is ordered by the King to take Ilana to a safe haven. Modula wants Ilana and the hidden power thats locked away inside her.


"Your Majesty? Have you told the Princess yet?" New General in command asked blatantly.

"No, I haven't. I'll find the time to tell her today."

"What about Corporal Lance? Did you speak with him about this?" The King looked at the General who showed an unusual interest in this specific affair that concerned only Lance, Ilana and himself.

"That's where I'm headed now General. So if you'll excuse me I will not be needing you for this matter. Good day." The General bowed his head and went back to his duties. The King transported to Lance's headquarters to discuss a much important affair.

Lance's POV

Today feels different somehow, like something big is gonna happen. Its my day off and all I want is an assignment more then anything. At least when I'm on a mission I don't feel completely worthless to his Majesty and... Ilana. Since coming home we haven't been in contact much. Guess that's only naturally, shes in line to the throne and I'm a soldier so it would be inappropriate to be seen together like on Earth. Galaluna law states that the Prince/Princess must have a chosen suitor by their 18th birthday. From what I remember Ilana's birthday is in 3 months.. and she hasn't picked a guy yet. Well she is stubborn, and The King must be having a hard time with that issue. I hope she finds someone that will never try to change her. Without her stubborn attitude she just wouldn't be Ilana anymore.

"Corporal, his Majesty wishes to speak with you."

"Okay, Thank you Lieutenant." Wonder what The King wants with me? The last time The King and I spoke alone he wanted me be Ilana's protector. I suppose speaking with The King isn't so bad, if it ends with being able to see Ilana. As soon as I was ready I headed off to meet The King in the Main Lobby. Even though its a Lobby its pretty vacant, mostly for visitors.

"Lance. You look like your doing well."

"I am, thank you." Forgetting he was The King. "I mean yes your Majesty!"

"Come now Lance loosen up a bit," The King smiled patting me on the back.

"Sorry sir."

"Lance I know its your day off but I have to ask something of you. Sorry if I make you feel drained and taken advantage of, that's never my intentions." The King looked serious now, this question he's gonna ask must be important.

"No, you don't make me feel that way. Its always an honor to help you any way I can." The last thing I needed was making The King worry about my feelings. My feeling didn't matter compared to all of Galaluna.

"You're so much like your father." He chuckled and sat down on one of the benches. Not wanting to get into talking about my dad I asked what he wanted... in a friendly way of course.

"What did you need to ask me, sir?"

"Ah yes, actually there is two things I must discuss with you." He took a deep breath. "There has been news that the traitor Modula has been sighted in the village of Ventus, trying to gather followers. This time for sure we will catch him before he has enough power. But there's more... one of my personal guards was in the area and heard that there is something that he's after... He wants Ilana. She has powers that were kept dormant since she was a toddler. If she was to unlock those powers she would lose herself and become something as evil as Modula. My daughter is my life, I will never let that beast lay his filthy hands on her! So we plan to head out and get rid of Modula once and for all."

"Is that what you wanted to ask? Of course I'll come with on the hunt." This monster needed to be caught and put to justice!

"No that is not what I came to ask you Lance. I want you to take Ilana and head to my unknown castle on the other side of Raven's Lake. Its would take you 3 days on foot. Will you do this for me Lance? I will only trust you with my precious treasure." The King was pleading, he was truly scared for Ilana.

"Of course sir I'll do anything to keep Ilana safe." The King forced himself to smile but the worry never left his eyes.

"Thank you Lance. The two of you will depart tomorrow afternoon."

"Roger, I'll be at the castle tomorrow." I got up to leave.

"Wait, there is one more thing I need to discuss with you." He still had that serious look.

"What else sir?"

"Lance after Modula is caught and dealt with, I want you to marry my daughter." …... He wants me to what?

"Excuse me sir? I'm a little confused... I thought the Princess can only marry a Prince?"

"Lance dear boy that's only in Fairy-tales." The King laughed for the first time since we started our conversation. "I will chose a man I feel suitable to marry the Princess."

"Oh... but why me?"

"Lance, I've wanted you to be her consort before the war even started, before you two were even sent to Earth. Your father and I talked about it many times... back then we only joked though. Seeing you become a soldier willing to protect a person at all costs gave me the idea to make it official."

"This is a lot to process."

"I know, I'm sorry for ambushing you with this.. but I needed to know if you would do the honor in becoming Ilana's consort, after Modula is put to justice?"

"I don't know your Majesty... what does Ilan- I mean The Princess have to say about this?"

"I haven't spoke to her yet, but I don't plan on telling her until after this whole ordeal is over."

"Um, if that is what you wish then... yes I will become her consort. But it won't be official until Modula is captured and The Princess knows about everything." What am I saying? Marry Ilana? I haven't even seen or talked to her since returning to Galaluna.

"Yes, of course. Lance do not breathe a word to Ilana about her locked powers unless its absolutely necessary, even then I hope you won't."

"I won't, I promise. About those powers... what exactly are they?" I needed to know about these powers that could hurt Ilana.

"It started when she was two... She would have moments when she would change into a completely different person. At first I thought nothing of it, but when she would switch personalities she wouldn't go by Ilana... she said her name was Ivy. When Ilana came back to the surface she had no idea that she was gone. It was like she was never gone. Some people might call it split personality... no I think Ivy is someone trying to take over Ilana's body."

"You said earlier that that she would become something evil if Modula unlocked the powers she has."

"Yes. I know for a fact that Ivy is evil, she once talked about getting rid of Ilana so she can be free. When she would awaken she would find the cruelest things enjoyable and amusing. She loved to cause pain and found it entertaining. Once Ivy is unlocked again the first thing she will do is get rid of Ilana. And we will lose her forever."

"How did you lock Ivy up in the first place?"

"That is a story for another time Lance. You must rest and pack for tomorrows journey." The King was right it was getting late.

"Ok.. but you will tell me the rest some time. Anything involving Ilana's safety I will personally make my business sir." The King looked a little taken back by my sudden statement, but quickly composed himself and smiled.

"Of course Lance. I will tell you about it only when I know for sure Ilana is safe from Modula. I promise. Now I should be on my way, I still have to tell Ilana that she'll be departing with you tomorrow. Goodnight Lance, sleep well." We got up and shook hands.

"Goodnight your Majesty. I'll see you and Ilana tomorrow." Walking back to my room seemed like a journey already. That was a lot to take in... all I want right now is to sleep and give my mind peace.

When I reached my room I went straight to bed and as soon as I laid my head down my eyes closed. The last thing I remember before drifting off to sleep was an evil figure destroying Ilana's soul to make room for her own.


End file.
